Traditional media output devices, such as speakers or televisions, are generally configured to output media when a user requests media output and continue to output the media until the user requests to stop the output or if a condition, such as a timer expiring, is met. A user that changes locations from a first area to a second area generally has to send a second request to a second media output device located in the second location to receive media output at that location. Alternatively or in addition, a user may carry a portable device, such as a mobile phone, with her from the first location to the second location to enable playback at the second location. The portable device may be detected at the second location and, accordingly, media may be output at the second location based on the detection of the portable device in the second location.